Patent Literature 1 discloses an electrode plate for nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries which includes a current collector and a mixture layer formed by coating on the current collector in such a manner that both end portions in the winding direction have smaller thickness toward the ends. Patent Literature 1 describes that such a structure reduces the concentration of stress produced by bending of the electrode plate with a large curvature when the electrode plate is wound, thus making it possible to prevent the electrode plate from rupture.